Después del Final
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: El faraón atravieza la puerta al mundo de los muertos y Yugi queda desolado. Una canción puede recordar todo lo que viviste con esa persona. Songfic. Oneshot. YYxY


DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! No es mío, lamentablemente ;; pero si ahorro un poco lo tendré pronto xDD.  
Notas: Sí, yo y mis YYxY al ataque :3. ¡Ah sí! es un POV de Yugi.Este fanfic es más bien un songfic, después e que Yami traspasa la puerta al mundo de los muertos y se nos va ToT. La canción es de la oreja de Van Gogh, se llama "Rosas.  
Enjoy!

Y entonces me dijo adiós... levantó su pulgar y atravezó la puerta, sonriendo... lo extrañaría tanto, todo lo que vivimos juntos... me prometió que algún día nuestros caminos se unirian de nuevo, porque yo era su hikari... así que no me queda más que esperarlo.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
hoy va a ser el día menos pensando  
nos hemos culpado y decido mirar  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado._

Es un día común y corriente, mi abuelo ya no está conmigo, vivo solo, aunque ya estoy acostumbrado, murió unos cuantos meses después de que él se fué, así que vivo solo aún y trabajo medio tiempo para mantener mis estudios, pero me siento vacío, cada día la misma rutina como si fuera un zombi, como llevado ahí sin más remedio, sin experimentar alguna sensación, ser feliz, cambiar, como antes, siempre me he repetido a mi mismo, este va a ser el día en que te vea, pero cada día me llevo una gran decepción, y es que contigo, con tu partida te llevaste parte de mi alma y mi ser, todas las veces que estuvimos juntos, no las he dejado e pensar, créememe... Yami.

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio,  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Bueno qué más da, ya pasaron 2 años y no he tenido noticias tuyas, estás muerto ya... pero en mi corazón algo me dice que no es así y estaré esperando pacientemente para encontrarte algún día, para probar tus labios dulces de nuevo, porque tú me dabas fuerza, cuando te conocí sentí que un nuevo yo nacía, que dejaba atrás mis temores, me hacías olvidarlos y todo podíamos lograr los dos, sin embargo eso parece de un futuro lejano... tal vez fuiste un sueño, algo maravilloso que no pasó, algún ángel se apiadó de mí y me dejó conocerte ¿pero de qué sirvió? Si después de te perdí.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

Sin darme cuenta recorro nuestros lugares favoritos, y mis pies me llevan al parque, el lugar en donde por primera vez te dije lo que sentía, aunque tú no pudieras estar conmigo físicamente tu corazón y la mirada en tus ojos violetas me daban fuerza de continuar... sin darme cuenta empiezo a llorar, me siento tan impotente por qué tuve que dejarte ir, eres mi destino y no descansaré hasta verte algún día.

_Y aún me parece mentira  
que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves,  
a pasarte por aquí, vendré los viernes cada tarde  
como siempre, la esperanza dice quieto y quizás sí._

Regreso a casa desolado, aunque diario finja una sonrisa, que es lo que mas te gustaba de mi, no la siento en verdad, me dejaste vacío... vacío completamente, como si cuando cruzaste la puerta en tu cuerpo se fuera mi corazón y mi alegría, llego a casa y busco mis llaves, sigo viviendo arriba de la tienda del abuelo, ése es mi trabajo e medio tiempo y me deja buen dinero, el pequeño departamento como siempre, cómodo y reconfortante, me gustaría más si estuvieras aquí, pero me doy cuenta que he estado melancólico estos días, más que antes y no sé por qué... y ahora caigo en cuenta ¡Perdóname!. Un día como este te conocí, un día como este decidimos estar juntos, un día como este te perdí, y es difícil e olvidar... lamento haberlo recordado tan tarde...

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso... con lo  
baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de ésos._

Estoy cansado, física y emocionalmente, lo único que quiero es dormir... dormir en paz, en un mundo en donde los dos estamos juntos, sin embargo esta vez mi mente me conduce a un recuerdo uno de tantos que tuvimos juntos.

**FLASHBACK**

Era de noche, Yugi miraba la puesta de sol desde el mirador de ciudad Dominó, llevaba pocos días de relación con Yami, pero sabía que los dos se entendian perfectamente con sólo una mirada, habían tenido sus conflictos pero ahora nada podía hacerlos más felices, el espíritu del antiguo faraón se hizo presente enfrente de Yugi, lo miró por largo tiempo, como si su rostro ocultara un hermoso secreto, una bella obra de arte, algo hecho por dios mismo... Y le habló: Koi... - le dijo suavemente, éste lo volteo a ver regalandole una sonrisa que sólo le destinaba a él - Yami... quisiera... quisiera pedirte algo... puedo... puedo darte un... beso...? - dijo por fin apenando el chico, la verdad era que desde que estaban juntos nunca había mucho contacto entre ellos, ni besos ni nada más... esa era una ocasión especial para pedirlo, para demostrar el gran amor que se decian tener - Eh... sí - dijo el faraón sonrojándose mientras el muchacho se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios, qué lástima que no podía tocarlos, pero con ese pequeño roze los dos quedaron conformes, aunque no se habían tocado físicamente en el corazón se decía algo más, y eran felices así, nada podría perturbar su felicidad... hasta ahora.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós  
'fue un placer convivir en esta vida'  
Así me quedé con la mano en el corazón  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Pero como sé no fue así, nada duró esa felicidad, poco después conocimos todo tu pasado, mi faraón... y tuviste que marcharte, todavía no logro entender muchas cosas, pero si eso fue por el bien de la humanidad y como sé que vas a regresar sólo me queda esperarte como siempre lo he hecho.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

Los rayos del sol iluminan tenuamente mi habitación, esa que siempre he usado, y otro día comienza, es sábado así que atenderé la tienda de juegos para tener un poco más dinero y sustentarme, después de todo yo también sé Duelo de Monstruos y no me es difícil atender este lugar. Abro la tienda, y arreglo un poco, barro la entrada todo está presentable, tal y como lo dejaba mi abuelito antes de morir, me gusta recordarlos a ustedes dos¿estarán juntos en el reino de los muertos?. Espero que sí, yo estoy bien así que no se preocupen supongo. Pues bien me paro delante del mostrador y me pongo a leer una revista...

_Y aún me parece mentira  
que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves  
a pasarte por aquí vendré los viernes  
cada tarde como siempre la esperanza dice quieto y quizás sí._

¡Cierto! Joey, me había invitado a salir un rato, hace tiempo que no veo a mis amigos, porque hemos tomado caminos separados, pero no tengo ganas, nunca he tenido ganas de nada, sin más y esperando que no lo tome a mal lo dejaré que pasee con Kaiba por ahí, me alegró mucho saber que ellos dos tenían algo después de todo, Joey es una persona sumamente generosa y muy buena así que ya le tocaba ser feliz. Ellos no se explican mi cambio de actitud después de todo, sólo yo y Yami sabíamos e lo nuestro, era secreto... Se oye la campana de viento de la entrada de la tienda. Clientes por fin, así me olvidaré un poco de ti, al menos por un rato, bajo la revista poco a poco, qué más da quien sea.

_Pues te invito a pensar que el amor verdadero  
es tan sólo el primero, y es que alguien va a  
sospechar que los demás... son sólo para olvidar._

Y ahí estás tú, mi faraón sonriendo como la última vez que te ví, parece que tengo una expresión graciosa porque ries un poco... eres tú, después de tanto tiempo, de casi rendirme me demostraste que estás aquí y nunca te irás, no me dejes.  
- Yami... te amo tanto! - Lo alcanzo a decir y te doy un beso, eres real, ya no sólo un fantasma o un espíritu, por fin puedo sentirte, sentir como es tu piel, cual es tu olor.  
- Te extrañé, mi ángel de luz.

FIN.


End file.
